yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL - Rank 047
"The Deity of Despair!!" is the forty-seventh chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL'' manga. This chapter was first printed in Japanese in the 12/2014 issue of V Jump, released on October 21, 2014, and in English in the 10/27/2014 issue of Weekly Shonen Jump. Summary Shark and Kaito look on in shock as Kaito asks what that it. The huge woman introduces herself as E'Rah, the deity of despair who will extinguish their light of hope. As Yuma repeats the phrase, the area below them is erased, revealing a massive graveyard. E'Rah explains that this is where hope ends as Kotori, Cologne and Tetsuo gasp in shock. Takashi asks if it is a graveyard, and Cathy asks why they're in such a creepy place. Yuma asks Astral if he knows who E'Rah is, and Astral explains that the return of Kaito's "Number" brought back most of his memories. She is E'Rah, and he came from the Astral World to defeat her. Shark is surprised to learn that E'Rah is why Astral is here, and Kaito asks what E'Rah is. Astral explains that E'Rah is the shadow that hope produces; wherever there is light, there is also shadow, which is the fate of all worlds, and E'Rah is the deity of destruction. "Shadow?" Yuma asks. Astral explains that the Astral World is a kind of light; born from human hopes and ideals in order to raise the people above the chaos of reality. However, the light of that hope attracts E'Rah; whenever a new hope is born, she picks up its scent and crosses dimensions to reach it. Shark is disturbed by the comparison to an otherworldly shark. Yuma realizes what the graves are, and E'Rah licks her lips, explaining that each grave marker is a hope that she has destroyed. The shadow cast by the light of their hope gives her power, and the stronger the light, the deeper the darkness. She has manipulated their fates to amplify her power, catching Kaito's attention. E'Rah declares that they Astral World is the ultimate prey, as is Earth, which creates it. So she has decided to destroy both of their worlds. She laid several curses on them, and one of them was Haruto. Kaito is horrified to realize that E'Rah caused Haruto's condition, and Luna realizes the implications of that confession. E'Rah clarifies that Dr. Faker's heart broke, so he opened the door to another world, and that increased her strength. Kaito is furious, but E'Rah pays him no attention, and she explains that when Yuma's father, Kazuma Tsukumo opened the door to the Astral World, she sensed something unexpected; that the Astral World were sending a messenger to confront her, and that messenger was Astral. Astral realizes that E'Rah was the one who scattered his memories, and E'Rah confirms it; she scattered his memories and used them. Then she discovered Kyoji Yagumo, writhing in agony as he sought salvation for his soul; the perfect vessel for E'Rah. Shark realizes that E'Rah is the one who broke Yagumo, and E'Rah laughs, commenting that the darkness that Yagumo sought increased her power, warning them that nothing has ever escaped her destruction. Yuma snaps that E'Rah won't get away with this; he doesn't understand complicated stuff, but he does know one thing. A lot of people are in pain because of E'Rah, like Kaito and Shark; E'Rah hurt them and he'll never forgive her. Kaito thinks of Haruto and his father, and with 2000 LP, he warns E'Rah that she won't leave alive. Shark, with 2800 LP, adds that the match isn't over; he'll give her a hundred times the despair that she caused Yagumo. With Yagumo's 100 LP, E'Rah's substance cloaks Yagumo, and she declares that they will continue the slide of their destinies towards despair. Yuma Sets a card, ending his turn, standing with 1 LP and the 5000 ATK "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning". E'Rah declares her turn, materializing the eighth card in her hand freely. She activates a Continuous Spell Card, "Sea of Rebirth", and Tokunosuke observes the spell freezing over part of the Ocean of Otherworlds. E'Rah explains that when her opponent Special Summons monsters, she can Special Summon the same number of monsters from her Deck. Then she activates the Spell Card "Non-equivalent Exchange", Special Summoning two monsters from her opponent's Graveyard to their field. She Special Summons "Bahamut Shark" and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon". Shark and Kaito are shocked that E'Rah resurrected their ace monsters, but Astral notes that E'Rah has met the conditions for activating the effect of "Sea of Rebirth". E'Rah agrees, nothing that Astral seems antiquated with her methods, and thus he must know that light is fragile and fleeting; darkness is always the victor. Astral retorts that light may be weak, but it holds power even she doesn't know, and in his companions, he has a strength that supports that power. E'Rah notes that she sees, but even together they still cannot touch her. She uses the effect of "Sea of Rebirth" to Special Summon two "Strain Spores", and Yuma observes their 0 ATK. Next she activates another Continuous Spell Card, "Sky of Endless Night", which allows her to attach her monsters to Xyz Monsters as Overlay Units when they are destroyed. Then she activates the Spell Card "Bizarre Sacrifice", destroying all monsters she controls. Yuma is surprised that E'Rah destroyed her own monsters. E'Rah then activates the effect of "Sky of Endless Night", attaching the destroyed "Strain Spores" to "Bahamut Shark" and "Utopia the Lightning". This activates the effects of the attached "Strain Spores", Special Summoning the "E'Rah Monsters" of the monsters that they are attached to. Darker versions of "Bahamut Shark" and "Utopia the Lightning"; "Bahamut Shark E'Rah" and "Utopia the Lightning E'Rah"; appear, with 100 more ATK than the originals. Next she activates the Equip Spell Card "Strain Element", Special Summoning the equipped monster's "E'Rah Monster" with 500 more ATK. She equips it to "Galaxy-Eyes", Special Summoning "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon E'Rah". E'Rah explains that these are the shadows that they created, and she activates the Continuous Spell Card, "Shifting Land". As she controls monsters, her LP become equal to their total ATK; 11300. Yuma realizes that they can't deplete her LP without destroying her monsters, but they have higher ATK than their own. E'Rah reminds Yuma that she told him that shadow always vanquishes light, emerging from it, and whichever survives becomes the truth. She attacks "Utopia the Lightning" with "Utopia the Lightning E'Rah". Sharkand Kaito realize in shock that the attack will defeat Yuma, who only has 1 LP left. Astral tells Yuma to activate his Trap Card, and Yuma activates "Shield of Bones", negating the attack and ending the Battle Phase, but negating the effects of all monsters he controls and reducing their ATK to zero. E'Rah comments in amusement that they cast away their strength to save their life, but now they have nothing of value left on their field. Light and shadow have switched places, and she Sets a card to end her turn. Yuma yelps that E'Rah is a lot more powerful than they are, and he wonders how they are supposed to defeat her as Astral grits his teeth. And then a voice tells Yuma not to give up, as Kazuma Tsukumo materializes out of light. Featured Duel: Yuma Tsukumo, Kaito Tenjo & Ryoga "Shark" Kamishiro vs. E'Rah Duel continues from the previous Rank. Turn 6: Yuma Yuma Sets 1 card. Turn 7: E'Rah E'Rah activates the Continuous Spell Card "Sea of Rebirth", allowing her to Special Summon a monster from her Deck each time her opponent Summons a monster. She then activates "Non-equivalent Exchange", Special Summoning "Bahamut Shark" (2600/2100) and "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon" (3000/2500) from her opponents' Graveyard to their side of the field. The effect of "Sea of Rebirth" activates, Special Summoning 2 "Strain Spores" (0/???) to E'Rah's side of the field. Next, she activates the Continuous Spell Card "Sky of Endless Night". As long as it is face-up in E'Rah's Spell and Trap Card Zone, if a monster she controls is destroyed, it be attached to an Xyz Monster on the field as an Xyz Material. She then precedes to activate "Bizarre Sacrifice", destroying all monsters she controls. This activates the effect of "Sky of Endless Night", attaching a copy of "Strain Spore" as Xyz Material to both "Bahamut Shark" (0 → 1) and "No. S39: Utopia the Lightning" (1 → 2). E'Rah then activates the effect of her two "Strain Spores"; since they became Xyz Materials, she is allowed to Special Summon an "E'Rah Monster" to her side of the field with 100 more ATK than its counterpart. She Special Summons "Bahamut Shark E'Rah" (2700/???) and "Utopia the Lightning E'Rah" (5100/???). She then activates the Equip Spell Card "Strain Element", Equiping it to a monster on her opponent's side of the field to Special Summon an "E'Rah Monster" with 500 more ATK than the equipped monster. She equips it to "Galaxy Eyes", Special Summoning "Galaxy-Eyes Photon Dragon E'Rah" (3500/???) to her side of the field. Next, E'Rah activates the Continuous Spell Card "Shifting Land", making her own Life Points equal to the combined ATK of the monsters she controls (E'Rah 100 → 11300). She attacks "Utopia the Lightning" with "Utopia the Lightning E'Rah", but Yuma activates his face-down "Shield of Bones", allowing him to Negate E'Rah's attacks this turn by negating his own monsters' effects and reducing their ATKs to 0 ("Utopia the Lighning" 5000 → 0) ("Bahamut Shark" 2600 → 0) ("Galaxy-Eyes" 3000 → 0). E'Rah Sets 1 card. Duel continues in the next Rank. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.